Norway x Reader The Fiance
by OhimeChama
Summary: Reader-chan is a rich and spoiled tsundere that gets what she wants. But when she meets Lukas Bondevik, her everything changes in a blink of an eye. I just transferred my story here from DA
1. Chapter 1

A/N chill! okay! this is from my DA account, sakurafuubuki21 3

I just want to share fanfics here 3

f/N)(M/N)(L/). The daughter and heiress of the (l/n) company. The girl who was known by many due to her flawless appearance and mind. But as you look through her fragile-like face on the outside, her insides are tough and bitter. The ones who messes her up gets messed up big time.

And she, gets what she wants.

"High school huh?"

You're a freshman, you're still new on Gakuen Hetalia and yet you were already popular. Students were walking out of your way and you know why. You're stinking rich and you'll get what you desire.

Walking on your way to your next class, which is (2nd f/subject) you sensed a presence on the hallway. Someone was right behind you. Curiously, as you turned, you saw his perfectness.

His violet eyes were serious as you awed at him. You had to hold yourself back from kissing his luscious pink lips you desired. His blonde hair was just so perfect as you saw his white cross clip.

He was just so magnificent and perfect to describe in the first place. But there was something wrong. He looked so... So... So cold and mysterious.

"What are you staring at?" his melancholic voice echoed in your ears while your spines shivered at its tone.

"At your face. I'm thinking about your name," you said as students came and surrounded you two. They buzzed and gossiped silly words you can't understand.

"Ah. You must be the famous Lukas Bondevik, the icy-cold one who uses his monotone voice," you said coolly like you were talking to someone you knew already.

You knew him ever since you entered the school. He was told to be a heartless student who steals hearts and breaks them with his harsh voice. And by your opinion, the rumors were right.

"That would be me. And do I know you, miss freshman?" he replied as students gave "ohhh"s and "burrrrrn". His words somehow hit your ego and you hated it. You're too rich to be stepped by anyone.

"Oh you will, Mr. Bondevik, you will, since I'm Mr. (l/n)'s precious daughter," you said, stepping in front of him. Your red lips smirked seductively as your (e/c) eyes looked at his face. (f/n) walked through the crowd as they gave you a way.

"How can you be so sure of that?"

You turned and smiled wickedly at him. "Because I get what I want,"

4 months passed by, and you're popular than ever. From the principal down to the students, they all know you. And they were afraid to lay their fingers at your majestic appearance.

And yes, Lukas knows who you really are.

The school was having the annual festival. Class 1-A (the class you are in) was holding a confession booth and your classmates were really into it. They imagined that it will be perfect for the others (especially to the girls) to say their unrequited love to the ones they love.

You were simply dressed in your school uniform as you saw your friend Mathias Kohler observing the poster your class made. "Hey Mathias,"

He turned and smiled at your presence. "Ah, miss (f/n). I see that you are having a confession booth. Tell me, is this a way of telling your emotions to me or to Lukas?"

He laughed as your face blushed severely. It was your time to turn and you immediately covered your face.

Well sure, you hated that ego-tastic man so hard, but still, you fell in love with him. He doesn't show his feelings, and this includes his emotionless face. He is the student body's Vice president and he knew what must be done in his place.

"Shut up you stupid dane!" you shouted at him as you strangled him with his tie. His face turned into the shade of blue as you felt he had enough threats from you.

"D-don't be so serious (f/n). I was only kidding. Unless-" his words were cut as you pulled his tie.

"Don't you even dare finish your statement,"

He sighed and pushed himself away from you. "Yeah sure. And you're scaring the freak out of me,"

"Am I Mathias?" He nodded. You laughed and stared at the look of your friend.

"Anyway, I want to ask you a favor," you said while his face came closer to his, interested at your request. "And this includes your VP friend,"

"What is it?"

"Drag him in my class, right now"

Mathias did dragged his friend in your classroom. And Lukas, well, being himself, stayed emotionless and mysterious. He just sat on a table as he looked at a book.

You were trying to listen to the girls you payed you for using the booth (which is your classroom) and confessed their undying love for the opposite gender.

The words they used were mushy and sweet. But still, you find them useless and pleading. It's like they wanted the guys to love them back so bad. They're just so hopeless.

You didn't notice the time and the sun was already setting down. You scribbled some doodles on your (f/c) notebook and got up from your seat. Some of your classmates went home already and you were still there.

Then it hit you..

Lukas was still in there!

You calmed yourself and breathed. Sure you called Mathias and have him drag the monotone-user to your classroom, and you even planned confessing to him. But you felt like it was a big deal. Like everything matters on the words you'll be using.

Like your life is on the line.

You had no choice. You made him wait for 6 hours in there, so why leave him like an idiot waiting for nothing?

Your hands trembled as you held on the doorknob. Sighing in defeat, you opened it and entered the small room, exposing the man. He was sweating, yet, he sat so still on the chair.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

You walked in front of him as he stood up. He stared at you, coolly. You flinched at his face while you stepped back. "Yes,"

Lukas then again sat on his seat. "What's the big deal anyway. Hurry up, I have a meeting after 30 minutes,"

Hurt, you stood up firmly and gripped on your notebook. "I hate you so much,"

He looked at you with seriousness. "I know,"

You were in the state of shock, but you kept it in and got your cool. "Wouldn't you ask me why?" He nodded, signaling you to continue.

"You look so suave and cool, and I hate your perfectness. You're just someone who knows what he does and what he thinks,"

You walked in front of the bulletin board, looking at the papers. "And I hate you, for making me fall in love,"

(f/n) heard the man stood up, and you felt a spark of hurt inside. What was he going to do now?

He coughed. "Thank you..." and then, you turned to him, but he was already in front of the door. His grip on the knob was tight yet somehow caring.

"But I'm sorry," And he went out...

Why did you even humiliate yourself in front of him?

(After 8 years)

"(f/n)! (f/n)! Hey (f/n)!" A shout was heard throughout the (l/n) mansion. It was her friend, Mathias Kohler. He changed quite a bit, but still being the tall, immature one of the alumni of Gakuen Hetalia.

Rushing footsteps were then followed by a female figure. Her (h/l) (h/c) slightly curled on the end and her lashes were long and dashing. She was still pretty, and her (e/c) eyes were still burning with toughness and with a little dash of hope.

"What is it Mathias?!" you hollered through the hallway of your huge home. You were still in your pajamas, and he was wearing his goofy smile as always.

"You didn't tell me you were going to be married!" he said, dramatically wiping off his manly tears. You froze but got your conscience back.

"What are you talking about? I am single, I am not seeing a man right now and you're here shouting I am engaged! Are you nuts?!" you said as your hands smacked his rock-hard head.

"Well it was stated here on the newspaper," He reached out a rolled newspaper as you got it and read the headline:

_Daughter And Heiress of (l/n) Company, Engaged! _

_Mrs. (l/n) stated that she had arranged a marriage for her daughter, Miss (f/n) (l/n) to a mystery man. He will be known by the public on the 23rd of September in their business interview._

You stood and stared at the newspaper. You had no idea. You were going to be married to a guy you don't even know.

"Hey (f/n) you okay?" Mathias said, and you hit him on the head. Your hands were gripping on the paper with full force.

"I AM ENGAGED?!"

"And I am your fiance, Miss (f/n)," a familiar voice made you and Mathias turn around. He was there, still the man you fell in love with and ignored your feelings. His blond hair was clipped on the side. His face still emotionless. And his eyes were still cold yet somehow caring.

You shook your hand as Mathias held your shoulders.

"NO! NO! NO! My nightmare's in front of me! NO! I don't want to be engaged! Especially to you!," you cried out as he stepped closer.

"How did this happen? How, and why?! Why him?! Why Lukas Bondevik?"

a/n

reader-chan is rich here~ and your fiance is Norway~ 3 hozahh!

Anyway, I have to sleep, so tah tah~


	2. Chapter 2

_"I AM ENGAGED?!"_

_"And I am your fiance, Miss (f/n)," a familiar voice made you and Mathias turn around. He was there, still the man you fell in love with and ignored your feelings. His blond hair was clipped on the side. His face still emotionless. And his eyes were still cold yet somehow caring._

_You shook your hand as Mathias held your shoulders._

_"NO! NO! NO! My nightmare's in front of me! NO! I don't want to be engaged! Especially to you!," you cried out as he stepped closer._

_"How did this happen? How, and why?! Why him?! Why Lukas Bondevik?"_

Reader's POV

You were crying on Mathias' shoulders as your fiance stepped closer to your figure. Your Danish friend was looking at Lukas as you sniffled.

"Lukas, this is so sudden. Please leave," he said as the blond nodded and left you two behind. You wiped your foolish tears as you stood up.

Walking towards your bedroom, Mathias followed you. You got your autumn coat and platforms while he was still in the state of confusion.

"Where are you going (f/n)?"

You turned and stared at his eyes. "To my mother,"

You ran and walked with your friend, not caring if you looked so... autumn-fashioned. Your (f/c) platforms were clicking against the hard cement floor across your mother's mansion.

"(f-f/n)! You're going to fast!" he hollered while breathing. "Honestly, with those shoes of yours, how can you run that fast?!"

"Hurry up Mathias! My status is on the line!" you replied as you stopped in front of a huge black gate. You were already in your _beloved_ mother's home.

"MOTHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER! WHY DID YOU SPREAD SUCH RUMOR!?" you shouted, seeing your mother having a cup of tea with her chinaware. She settled her teacup down and looked at you graciously.

"And good morning to you too, my dear," she said, smiling her way through your nerves. She was the cause of your miserable morning, and she will be the cause of your early wife-life in the future.

"Mother! Seriously! I was having the time of my life until I saw that stupid headline on the daily newspaper! What's wrong with you ma? Telling everyone that I'm engaged! And to Lukas Bondevik for crying out loud!"

Your mother stood up and stared at your (e/c) eyes. You only wished that she would just smile and tell you that everything was just a joke. You felt terribly miserable.

"My dear, you're already a lady, and this is for your own good. Remember what your grandfather told you?" she said, and you just stared at her blankly.

"My grand father told me that I will get my part on our riches after I get married. Well it doesn't matter since I'm already rich!" You told her, Mathias' eyes flickering on you two.

"And mother! I have $950,000 dollars in my bank account! I'm still rich, I'll get what I... want," you said, a little worried about yourself. You heard your mother's high-toned laughter filling the mansion.

"My dear, with your $950,000 you will NOT survive. And my dear, aren't you happy? Your fiance is the one you loved in high school" she replied while getting her teacup and Mathias pouring her tea. Well your friend looked like a butler in a casual suit..

Or, a maid in a casual suit.

Then it snapped you. Your mother did knew your affections for the blonde Norwegian man. "That's it! I loved him before! It was now in the past! I left it there. You should have also left it behind mother!" you told her while you sat beside your friend. He gave you a cup of tea and a croissant.

"Don't you dare raise your voice while talking in front of your mother!" she shouted back at you, her fan pointing at your face. You felt yourself gulp in horror as she walked towards the huge door.

"And dear, I'm doing this for your survival. So how about you calm down and face your beloved one?"

You quivered while putting the cup on the coffee table. "I just did,"

She smiled as Mathias got a croissant for himself. "Well that's great, my dear," and she walked out.

You sighed heavily while your fist gripped tighter. She just ruined your future plans. You didn't care if she was your mother or not, you hated her for doing what she only pleases. Oh how you wanted to punch the walls of her own home.

"I hate her... I really hate her! If these were not connected to my part of grandfather's money I would have backed out already!" you shouted while standing on your feet. Mathias didn't say a word.

"Aren't you going to say something helpful to me Mathias?" You asked him. He swallowed and settled his bitten pastry on a plate.

"Well, since we're talking about Lukas here, wouldn't you consider yourself lucky? You love him before right?"

"Well that's my point! Before means yesterday and yesterday means the past! The past should not be remembered! Don't you know the rules of life?!" You hollered at his face.

His eyes rolled. "Don't care about it. Anyway, you can try to love him again!"

"Like it was that easy just like the way he ignored my feelings,"

You felt his figure coming near to you while you were staring outside of your mother's front garden. "Just consider yourself lucky (f/n). Maybe you know, something good will happen,"

You smiled at him as thoughts of bittersweet revenge plunged into your mind. "I am lucky Mathias. I'm a rich and lucky girl. And remember that, because what I want is what I get,"

You were out with your best friends, Elizaveta and still with Mathias. The three of you were in a club which is owned by Arthur's father. You usually go there every time you were in between trouble and despair. And right now, you were.

Elizaveta coughed as she looked at your desperate face. She wanted to help you, but she can't. "(f/n) I'm sorry if I can't help you in this. All I can say is... Good luck with that,"

"What the hell?!" you spat as you heard her silly words escaping her mouth. Just great, now Elizaveta is contaminated with Mathias' silliness.

"She was only trying to brighten your spirits up. Anyway, would you like another glass of martini?" Mathias said, but you shook your head. You were barely drunk, and you wanted to go to the middle and dance all your problems away.

And it seems like genie wanted to grant your poor wish because Alfred was there, and you knew that he was just so drop-dead gorgeous. You (and everyone else) also knew that he's a great dancer.

You were still in busy with your thoughts as he walked towards you and held out his hand. "Would you like to steal the floor with me?" he asked you, and you took his offer right away.

He was right. You quickly got the floor when you stepped in the crowd with him. People gossiped around you, but you didn't care. You wanted to dance the stress out of you.

The DJ played a familiar song which you usually play on your mp3. Immediately you felt a sensation running up through your veins as the song started. Alfred was already dancing with his awesome moves. You were in your chachimomma pants and (2nd f/c) tank top so you can dance with him.

The crowd was getting wilder as you two were in the climax of the song. Sheets of sweat were trickling onto your forehead as you out-danced the "hero". He stopped and gave you the whole floor. You nodded and mouthed a thanks at him.

Minutes passed, and you were in the middle, grooving people around you. The DJ was still playing the fast song and you were still dancing until you felt a tight grip on your hand. You turned, only to see your fiance.

"What are you doing here Lukas!?" you said to him, trying to let go of his hands on you. He was still cold and mysterious.

"How about asking the same question to yourself miss (l/n). You were supposed to be an elegant woman right now," he replied back to you while you two walked outside the club, leaving your best friends behind.

"Like you would care! I was here to release stress! And now you're here, scolding me! You're the worst!" you shouted along with the passing cars. He was the one who gave you a horrible past and you wouldn't want to let him ruin your plans.

"And so I am, miss (l/n). But if I was on your place, I won't go dancing in the middle of one huge crowd," he told you as he got his car keys and opened the door for you. You entered his black car and mumbled curses under your breath.

"I wouldn't do that (f/n) if I were you," he told you as he went inside and drove the car. Your eyes rolled.

"You're not the boss of me,"

"But I am your fiance,"

"That doesn't count! I am still (f/n) (l/n) beautiful, smart, rich, and I get what I want!" you hollered as he pushed a button on the stereo. You heard a songs coming out of the speakers and echoing inside the car.

"But did you got my love? No," he said, stepping on the brakes gently but his face was still emotionless and cold.

Memories went back as you looked at his reflection on the mirror. He was not a teenage guy anymore, he's a man now. And you knew better that he was still the heartless person who ignored your affections.

"Tell me (f/n). Tell me what made you hold up a grudge after me," his words seemed to swallow you whole.

Keeping your composure, you looked at the sights behind the window. "I mentioned the reasons 8 years ago,"

"Ah, you still kept count of the days after that event, haven't you?"

"Of course, how can I forget my very first confession?" You noticed that his grip on the wheel was tighter than usual.

"Very first hmm..? But wouldn't you reconsider yourself lucky because the one you loved before is now your fiance?"

"Why should I? You shouldn't be in the place of (crush name). You should be in the past now, hidden in my memories," you said coldly while you two were a block away from your house.

"And yet you still remember me, calling me your nightmare," he replied back to you as he turned the wheel to the right.

"Don't flatter yourself,"

"And you seemed colder than usual,"

"It's because of you Lukas,"

"... I see," he said while you opened the door and went out. You were going to enter your mansion now until you turned to face him.

"And oh, Lukas?"

"Yes?"

"I always get what I want. If not today, tomorrow. Please remember that," you said, and with a smile, you went inside your home.

**_A/n So yeah! This is part II_**

**_And I'm going to make part III for you minna!_**

**_So did you like it? 3_**


	3. Chapter 3

_And you seemed colder than usual,"_

_"It's because of you Lukas,"_

_"... I see," he said while you opened the door and went out. You were going to enter your mansion now until you turned to face him._

_"And oh, Lukas?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I always get what I want. If not today, tomorrow. Please remember that," you said, and with a smile, you went inside your home._

Your alarm clock tried its best to wake you up. Annoyed by its sound, you threw it somewhere in your room. Yesterday was just too much to handle. You just learned that you were going to be married, and to the man who turned your confession down.

You tried to get out of your bed, but you can't. Your body was sore from all that crazy dance moves you showed to Alfred. You already had the fun, but Lukas ruined it.

A sudden knock on the door snapped you out of your thoughts. The knob turned and your Danish friend's head popped out on the gap.

"Hey (f/n). You have to get up girl! Your parents, Lukas, his brother Emil, and Lukas' parents are waiting for you!" he stopped in the middle of the room when he saw you on the bed, still in your (f/c) babydoll night gown.

You pulled your blanket up to your chest as you threw a crumpled paper to him. "P-pervert! D-don't stare at me l-like that!"

He chuckled shortly then looked at your closet. He walked inside it and picked some clothes. "Well you know, you can just take a bath because they're still waiting for you,"

"S-sure. And oh, can you get me my pink and white floral printed cocktail dress? And please get my white platforms," you told to him, getting your towel.

"You female creatures sure know what you call your clothes and shoes," he grumbled while searching for your requested things like a butler.

After a short while, you were in your dress and platforms. You also put a (birthstone) necklace on your neck and a pair of pearl earrings as your accessories. A maid came in and put a tiny amount of make-up.

"That's my friend (f/n). So can we go now? I'm starving!" Mathias hollered while you giggled at his child-like actions.

While you two were walking towards the garden dining table, you were fidgeting. Your friend rested his large hand on your shoulder.

"It's going to be okay!" he told you as he showed you his signature smile. You thought that if you weren't engaged to that egoistic man you could be Mathias' wife.

Well sure you can just say that you like the beer-loving man, but you can't. Think about it. Would you like to be called a a cheater? You were already somebody's fiance and you don't want to put an ounce of dirt on your name.

Your mother's head turned to see you walking with Mathias. She smiled and you saw her excuse herself.

"My dear, Mister and Miss Bondevik and their children are waiting for you. Are you alright?" she asked you, and you just smirked shyly.

"Don't worry Aunt (mother's name), she's already here. You don't have to wait any longer," Mathias said with an assuring tone in his voice. Your mother looked at him and nodded.

"I agree Mathias. So, shall we go and meet your in-laws?" she asked with wondering eyes. You nodded gently and held tightly on Mathias' arm.

"Then, let's go," she said, and you found yourself walking nearer and nearer to the table outside.

You were sitting beside Mathias as the stoic blond man sat across your seat. He sat between his father and Emil. You felt yourself stiffen to the questions of your soon-to-be in-laws.

"What are your plans in the future?"

"Do you have any experiences in the world of business?"

"What does the term business means to you?"

And oh your ears were bleeding as they talked to you. You tried to answer each questions honestly, but you had no choice. You copied your answers from a valuable resource: your father's dictionary.

They were quite impressed about your answers and they started to change the topic. Lukas' mother asked you if you know anything about household chores.

And your answer is: "Well of course. I even know a lot of skills in terms of cooking,"

His father then asked you about cars. Not knowing a single thing about it, you just sweat-dropped and ate you (f/ bread).

Emil then raises his hand and looks at you. "Have you ever been in love Miss (f/n)?" That question made you freeze. Why did he have to ask that to you? And in front of Lukas for crying out loud!

Mathias coughed and covered his mouth while you looked at him with help printed on your eyes. Each person in the mansion showed up, yearning for your answer.

You gulped as you held on your table napkin. You had no choice.

"W-well, yes. I have been in love," you said. Mathias turned and looked at you. "B-but, it didn't go so well. You see, Lu- I mean he, turned my feelings down," your voice started to sound shaky while tears flooded in your eyes. You don't know if you were acting or not.

Lukas wiped his mouth with his napkin. "Well he turned you down, but maybe, deep inside himself, he felt sad and guilty when he did that,"

You knew he was talking about himself. You three only knew what happened and who did that to you. Your and his family members were wondering who would it be.

"Outside, he was stoic, emotionless, cold, mysterious, you name it. But you didn't look into his eyes. Maybe if you did, you could have chased him, and you have ensured that he wanted your affections after all," he said without hesitations.

You wanted to cover your ears, but you can't. He, he wanted you too, but why did he just turned you down.

"Perhaps it would be better if I knew what's the real reason," you said, your mind still cold but your heart warming up to him.

"He was hopelessly in love with you. And he knew that someday he will be in an arranged marriage with a girl he doesn't know," he said, and after drinking a glass of water, you couldn't believe his words! He loved you, you loved him! You could have ended up with him years ago!

You immediately stood up and rushed inside your bedroom. You didn't mind their reactions. You just wanted to believe to his words, and suddenly, you can't. You hated him for leaving you right inside that classroom.

You hated him for turning yourself into a helpless lady who fell in love with him.

You heard a loud knock on the door, and you ignored it. The room was filled with your emotional sobs and sadness.

The knocks were followed by a rapid bang on the door. You turned the knob and saw Mathias, Lukas and Emil just outside your room. You closed the door, but your fiance's hands were fast as he stopped your act.

"(f/n) you have to listen to his side," Emil said, taking part of the drama.

"Why should I? I know that he just turned me down because he didn't want me in the first place!" you lied to yourself again.

"Girl, stop what you're doing and listen to what yo momma says!" Mathias then spoke up, holding a bottle of wine. You let go of the doorknob and looked at the floor.

"Now Lukas! Go and explain to that silly girl of mine!" he said, and Lukas got his tie and strangled the Dane. You wanted to laugh, but you can't since the aura was just too serious to begin with.

"Yes (f/n)! Please listen to my brother! Please!" Emil said, bowing in front of you. Mathias then followed and Lukas looked deeply into your eyes.

"It would be an honor if you would just listen to me, (f/n). For the last time, lend me your ears and I'll do my best to understand your feelings," Lukas said, finally bowing. It hurt you inside, knowing that he's forgetting and releasing his pride just for you to listen to his words.

"Please, Mathias, Emil, Lukas, stand up," you said, but they keep on bowing in front of you.

You sighed as you sat on a chair. "Okay then. I will listen to Lukas' explanation,"

You changed into your comfortable clothes while they waited for you to sit with them on the carpeted floor.

As you came back, Mathias removed his coat while Emil only had his shirt on, his polo-shirt on the side of the bed. And Lukas, well, he was in his outfit earlier.

"So, um. Can we start?" you asked them 3. They nodded and Mathias closed the lights and Lukas' younger brother opened the lamp in the middle of the group circle.

"You may start," you told Lukas. He inhaled as he looked at your hands.

"Don't you even dare hold her hand Lukas. She's not yet convinced, and you're not saying anything yet," Mathias said, holding out his fist.

"Chill Matty! He'll say it!" Emil said.

"Don't call me Matty Emilly!" Mathias said as you three sweat-dropped. He was drunk.

"I had to turn you down and hurt you (f/n) because I know that I am the heir to my family's company. And I know, that being a part of an arranged marriage, is a part of my life," he said as you can hear his voice slightly quivering.

"Yes, I know that I'm falling in love with you, and so I thought, that maybe, if I could only see your flaws, my infatuation would end," he told you. "But I was wrong. As I focused to your flaws, I only saw your positive traits. It was bad, just bad, to tell myself that I just can't hate you,"

Mathias was crying, and Emil gave him a box of tissue as you listened and felt your heart being filled of you unexplained emotions.

"And that time, when you confessed to me, I felt happy, I wanted to be happy. But I can't fulfill my wishes, so I had to turn you down, and hurt you. As I left you alone in that room, I felt so... So guilty and in pain. I didn't want to hurt the one whom I truly love,"

"And as me and my family went to (2nd f/ country), I thought that maybe I could really forget you. Then, as days passed, I found myself missing you again and again,"

"As my mother told me that I was going to be married, I felt hurt. But when she told me your name, I felt so happy. I guessed that maybe this is another chances for me," he told you, his face full of emotions. (WAIT WHAAAAAT?!)

Mathias then opened the lights, and you saw everyone inside your room. Lukas was there, kneeling on his knee. "So please, marry me, without holding any grudge or hatred at me. I am already consumed by guilt, and I wouldn't want my wife to be angry at me. So please, be my forgiving wife?"

You felt yourself smile and cry happy tears while you saw him holding out your dream wedding ring on his hands. You nodded, tears falling to your cheeks.

"Yes! I'll be your bride! I won't hold any grudge to you! I will love with all of my heart!" You said as everyone awed and clapped. Lukas put the ring on your left ring finger and stood up.

He kissed you. His lips tasted like sweet cherry soda on a hot summer day. You felt the passion and his feelings for you only. You felt a chill on your spine as you two deepened the kiss.

"Uh, can you please get a room you two! Yo momma did not teach y'all to be like this!" Mathias said, and you and Norway just smiled at each other.

"Hey, this is the first time I saw you smile," you told him.

"Well, do you like it?" he asked you and you just nodded. He then removed his cross clip and put it on your (h/l) (h/c) hair. You smiled at the act of his. You knew that the clip was so important to him.

"Here you go, since I love you more than anything," he said as he kissed you cheeks.

"I love you, you stoic man!"

"Jeg elsker deg også, min skatt (I love you, my treasure)" you didn't understand a word, but you knew what he wanted to tell you.

"Oh just shaddap and get some you two!" Mathias said, running away as you clutched your hands for the strangling of Mathias' life

**_A/N So yeah! I'm tired like fudge!_**  
**_don't worry, I have to make another chapter for you and Lukas Bondevik 3_**

**_And I promise you, Mathias won't ruin it~ ^^_**


	4. Chapter 4

_"I love you, you stoic man!"_

_"Jeg elsker deg også, min skatt" you didn't understand a word, but you knew what he wanted to tell you._

_"Oh just shaddap and get some you two!" Mathias said, running away as you clutched your hands for the strangling of Mathias' life._

"Mathias? Mathias?! where's my beloved daughter?" Your mother's voice was heard throughout the mansion. You were going to be married after 2 months of waiting. Everyone was busy preparing, especially (f/n), who is the fiance and the soon-to-be wife of Lukas.

Mathias showed himself up to her and opened her red and black fan. "How about where's OUR beloved daughter?" he snickered while your mother hit his head with a wooden bat. He fell down on his (smexy) butt and he rubbed his head.

"You know, that really hurts! When did yo momma teach you to treat me like that?!" he asked her, and your mother strangled him with his tie. Even though he was wearing a black-&-red tuxedo, he kept on playing in your mansion.

"Mother do you- Mother and Mathias can you please stop that?!" you said, and they stared at your presence. You looked on confused. The Dane was crying as your mother went near you.

"My, my (f/n). You look so beautiful," she told you, and she was right. You were wearing a white-and-(f/c) frilled wedding dress. It had no sleeves on it, and (2nd f/c) laces and ribbons were sewed on your waist. You had your heart-shaped pendant was on your necklace and you wore (f/c) earrings.

Your (h/l) (h/c) was updo-ed and your wedding veil was already settled on your hair. You put on a tiny amount of natural make-up. The cross clip Lukas gave you was put on your left so that your bangs won't cover your pretty face. Your (e/c) eyes were sparkling with unexplained happiness.

Mathias stood up and bowed in front of you. "Hello there princess. Would you mind telling me where is my friend (f/n)?"

You laughed lightly. He was still the same old Dane you befriended ages ago. "She's here Mathias, and it would be an honor if you would be the one to accompany me to the wedding," you told him, and he held out his hand. You took his offer and smiled.

Your mother looked at her watch and somehow panicked. "Mathias, (f/n)! Hurry up! We're going to be late!"

You were in a garden where flowers waited for you. The trees were towering and it had cloths and laces lying onto its branches. Everyone was busy talking about you and Lukas.

As you stepped out of the car, Mathias confronted you with your father. "Hey (f/n), can we the ones to accompany you as you walk to the aisle? Can we?!" he asked you, and you nodded.

The pianist was playing a familiar song as you were already in the middle of the aisle with your best friend and with your father. They were smiling their pearly whites. You wanted to cry happy tears while walking on cloud nine.

As you were gently walking, you saw Tino and Berwald waving at you and showing their thumbs up. Elizaveta and Roderich smiled at you, their young daughter looking at you with her violet eyes. Of course, Alfred, Arthur, Yao, Francis and Ivan attended your precious wedding. They had their winning smirks on their faces as Feliciano laughed at you and Lovino muttering swears under his breath. Gilbert and Ludwig's hairstyle was the same and Kiku nodded at your presence.

And there he was, Lukas Bondevik in his cool appearance. He was in his white tuxedo, wearing his violet vest and tie. He smiled at your presence and your heartbeat went faster and faster at each footstep you made.

Approaching him, you showed him your precious smile. He returned it with his. His eyes were locked onto your face. "You look so beautiful, _min skatt," (my treasure)_

Your face turned red as he touched your clip. "I see you really like my clip so much," and you just nodded. In every breath you made, you only find yourself falling harder and harder for Lukas. Luckily, you were his, and he was yours.

"On with the wedding y'all! Momma needs a pair of grandkids!" Mathias hollered while his head was hit with your mother's pink fan.

The wedding ceremony was almost done, and you found yourself slightly quivering. This is it. Just one answer from you two and you're officially called "newly-weds".

"At this time, I'll ask you, Lukas, and you, (f/n) to face each other & take each other's hands." The priest said as you looked deeply at his eyes.

"Lukas, will you take (f/n) to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" The priest says to Lukas, and he smiles at you, his eyes glistening with love.

"I will" he replied, and any second now, it'll be your turn to say those words that will change your life.

The priest looks at you and smiles. "(f/n), will you take Lukas to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"This is it" you told yourself as you inhaled deeply. You heart pounded louder and louder, your eyes tearing up again with emotions. Lukas and the others looked at you, their breaths waiting for your answer.

"I will," you said, and everyone smiled and hooted with joy. Lukas sighed, his worried gone. The priest looked into the heavens and looked at you two.

"Lukas, you may now kiss the bride," he said, and your husband put your wedding veil on you head and touched you cheeks. He mouthed an "I love you, min elskede kone (my beloved wife" before kissing your lips. It felt like the whole world was celebrating your newly-wed life as you touched his lips with yours.

You ran into the aisle, letting the others look and follow you two. You went inside your white limousine as everyone waved. Two doves were flying at the sky, and you were in the arms of your husband.

"Now go you two!" Mathias said while wiping his invisible tears. "And make me some grandkids!"

Your mother got her platforms and threw it at his figure. "SHUT YOUR MOUTH MATHIAS! THAT WAS MY LINE!"

xoxThe Endxox

A/N this is short! TT^TT XD

Finally I'm done!

Tell me! You love it right!

I know you do~ ^^

And so, I declare that reader chan and Lukas are married!

Anyway, going to make Free! Iwatobi Swim Club x Reader fanfic~ ^^ so long minna!


End file.
